


Stay

by Lay_Us_Down



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lay_Us_Down/pseuds/Lay_Us_Down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We say goodbye in the pouring rain<br/>And I break down as you walk away.<br/>Stay, stay.<br/>'Cause all my life I've felt this way<br/>But I could never find the words to say<br/>Stay, stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

_ My whole life waiting for the right time _

_ To tell you how I feel. _

_ Know I try to tell you that I need you. _

_ Here I am without you. _

_ I feel so lost but what can I do? _

_ 'Cause I know this love seems real _

_ But I don't know how to feel _

 

Thomas talks to Minho. Minho stares at Thomas.

 

It has become a daily ritual for them, to complain about everything to each other when they cross paths. After they found out that the safe place wasn't safe at all-it was rain washed streets and soot-covered drains and broken houses-they had each taken half of the people they had and parted ways, promising to tell each other if they found anything.

 

For the sake of both their groups, Thomas and Minho made a promise to stick with their group at all times, even in the face of death.

 

Sadly, they had broken the rules a few times.

 

There were times when Thomas had to meet Minho, or Minho missed Thomas too badly, and they had stayed together at either a random broken-down shack or huddled together on the streets.This was what they were willing to do to be with each other.

So far, neither of them had found a place where they could settle down, and Thomas didn't know what to call Minho as.

A friend? His best friend? Or something more?

 

_ We say goodbye in the pouring rain _

_ And I break down as you walk away. _

_ Stay, stay _

_ 'Cause all my life I've felt this way _

_ But I could never find the words to say _

_ Stay, stay _

 

Thomas is so confused, and Minho can sense it too. The older boy had tried to pry it out from Thomas many times, but Thomas has barbed wire around that evil thought and he refuses to let Minho know about it.

 

“Why won't you tell me?” Minho asks once during their meetings. They were at the edge of a cliff, their backs facing a forest, staring down into the deep waters as they dangled their legs over the edge.

 

“Tell you what?” Thomas asks, purposely delaying the answer for that question.

 

“What’s been bothering you, shank.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You know what I’m talking about.”

 

Thomas shakes his head and moves to get up. Minho reaches for his arm but instead accidentally grabs his hand.

 

Thomas looks back a Minho, a faint blush colouring his usually pale cheeks, but pulled his hand out of Minho’s grasp and walked into the woods.

 

_ Alright, everything is alright _

_ Since you came along _

_ And before you _

_ I had nowhere to run to _

_ Nothing to hold on to _

_ I came so close to giving it up. _

_ And I wonder if you know _

_ How it feels to let you go? _

 

He breaks into a run when he hears Minho’s voice calling through the woods, dodging through trees and jumping over stray roots.

  
Somewhere on the line, Thomas hears somebody falling and groaning. He turns around, worried that it is Minho, but doesn’t see anybody.

 

He doesn’t think that it is Minho, because Minho is the Keeper of the Runners, and he is too experienced to fall over some stupid root.

 

Thomas almost started running again, but he is stopped by a sense of dread.

 

He doesn’t think that Minho exercises that much anymore, because every time Thomas meets him or passes by him with their groups he looks pale and underfed, which is arguable with how much Minho took within their once-shared portion before leaving with his group.

 

_ So what if he fell? _

 

No. Minho is the most accomplished runner he knows, he wouldn’t fall.

 

_ But what if he had? _

 

_ You say goodbye in the pouring rain _

_ And I break down as you walk away. _

_ Stay, stay. _

_ 'Cause all my life I've felt this way _

_ But I could never find the words to say _

_ Stay, stay. _

 

Thomas turns back and runs.

 

He runs back but he can’t see Minho.

 

He rushes through trees and looks everywhere. He screams Minho’s name until his throat is hoarse and he runs untill he can barely stand.

 

And somewhere in the pauses in his screams, he hears a weak groan answer his calls.

He makes a break to the voice, and finds Minho lying on the grass, holding his leg.

 

“Shank.” Minho tries to get to his feet but fails, falling on his back and looking up at Thomas. “Why did you leave me? Shuck, are you alright?”

 

Thomas is crying, and his tears flow down his face and rip onto Minho’s shirt. “Sorry, sorry for leaving you, sorry for being so confused, sorry for-”

 

He is silenced by Minho pulling him down and into a kiss.

 

He knows how disgusting it must taste, like sweat and fear and tears all in one, but Minho is clinging to him like he has never done before, and he is crying too, and he is tearing at Thomas’s clothes and begging him to stay here.

 

“Minho,” Thomas mumbles against Minho’s lips.

 

“Mine.” Minho says suddenly.

 

_ So change your mind _

_ And say you're mine. _

_ Don't leave tonight _

_ Stay _

 

_ You say goodbye in the pouring rain _

_ And I break down as you walk away _

_ Stay, stay _

_ 'Cause all my life I've felt this way _

_ But I could never find the words to say _

_ Stay, stay _

 

_ Stay with me, stay with me, _

_ Stay with me, stay with me, _

_ Stay, stay, stay, stay with me _ __

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hmm...should I continue it or not? Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
